villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mittington Random
Mittington Random is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode, The Klimpaloon Ultimatum. He was voiced by guest star Jon Stewart. Role Random was known to be the founder and owner of his own swimwear line company, Random Swimwear. He also serves as the sponsor for the 4th Annual Tri-State Area Music Show Awards (or Tristies for short), to which he takes great delight in. When Candace and Love Handel are about sing out their new song, "The Ballad of Klimpaloon", one of the contestants named Slamm Hammer claimed that Klimpaloon doesn't exist. Candace Flynn stated that she did saw Klimpaloon once, but Mr. Random arrives and retorts at this, saying that if a fact-based song is called into question, evidence must be given and shown to the audience within the next 24 hours. In order to prove his point, Random orders Love Handel to locked up inside a soundproof room until the end of the show. Determined to prove Klimpaloon's existence, Candace gets her brothers, Phineas and Ferb (along with their friends), to help her find Kimpaloon and bring him to the awards show. They head over to the Himalayas, where Candace mimics its voice to lure itself out from hiding. Little did the kids know that a shadowy figure is following them. And when Klimpaloon finally reveals himself to the kids, the shadowy figure captures it, revealing himself to be none other than Mr. Random himself posing as Slamm Hammer. He finally explains that he wanted to find Klimplaoon for years in order to enact his true plan: using Kimpaloon as a ticket to help him reinvigorate the sales of old-timey bathing suits and make a fortune out of it. And to do so, he needs to unravel of Kimpaloon's secrets; as of how is he able to stand and walk, and how he can talk. As Random flies off in a helicopter taking the captive Klimpaloon, the kids swore to rescue Kimpaloon and stop Random at his tracks. The kids manage to track down Random's lair at the Himalayas, but having expected their arrival, Random sets several of his henchmen to capture the kids. The gang is then led into Random's lair, where there are several deformed Klimpaloon clones, much to the kids' horror. Also, Random has gotten himself a device that would seemingly extract Kimpaloon's life force, and he plans to infuse the life force into his latest swimwear line, which only disgusts Phineas. Fortunately, Ferb spots a plug and takes it off, causing a temporary blackout that allowed the kids to finally free Klimpaloon and make a hefty escape. Random orders his men to go after the kids and stop them, but the men aren't able to go out into the snow because they are wearing their bathing suits, which then forced Random to go off on his own. As the show is about to end, Love Handel is about to concede defeat, but the kids arrive and present out Klimpaloon to the audience. Candace then informs that Random is nothing more than a crook trying to kidnap Klimpaloon and use him for his sales gimmick, much to everyone's disbelief (mostly Lindana's). Even when Phineas and the kids confirm that Candace is telling the truth, Lindana is still not convinced. At that time, Candace and Love Handel finally play in their song, with Klimpaloon floating over the audience in a cable, resulting an outstanding ovation form the audience. As Random is fuming over the loss of his plan, he swears to get Klimaploon and rip him open for his sale gimmick, insulting over the consumers of being brainless creatures that would do anything to buy his products. Little did he find out that a microphone has picked his awful rant for everyone to hear, thus proving Candace's suspicions correct. Realizing this, Random heads to the podium and asks if everyone had heard it, to which they confirmed. This results Random to finally lose his career, and at the same time, a timer inside the podium goes off and a elixir (made by Heinz Doofenshmirtz) sprays on Random, turning his head into that of a warthog's. Angry and humiliated by this, Random walks away in defeat. Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Liars Category:Business Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Rich Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gaolers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Mutated Villains Category:Thief Category:Male Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mutilators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Egotist Category:Provoker